Querer Té
by Camii B
Summary: AU. One Shot. Después de años juntos, su amor y admiración por él aumentaron con solo verle ahí, realizado, viviendo al fin de algo que lo llenaba completamente y agradecía más que nunca todo lo vivido y lo que compartía cada día con ese peculiar hombre.


Hola, queridos:

En una revelación bien inesperada que tuve hace unos días gracias a una publicación del grupo "Shingeki no Mames" de Facebook, me enteré que según Isayama, Levi tenía unas ganas tremendas de tener una tienda/salón de té de no haber sido soldado (llámenme mala fan por enterarme recién), por lo que se me ocurrió de manera igual de inesperada este one-shot que se me escapó totalmente de las manos porque salió demasiado largo.

Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al momento de escribirlo.

Sin más que decir, les dejo el one-shot.

** Disclaimer: ** Los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin utilizados en esta historia le pertenecen solamente al amado y también odiado, Sr. Isayama.

** Querer Té **

El tráfico durante esa tarde primaveral de la ciudad de Lille parecía no ayudarle en el que sería uno de los días más importantes de la vida de Levi Ackerman. Maldijo en su mente su torpeza al no conseguir de una vez por todas su licencia de conducir para así, utilizar su propio carro o tal vez, hubiera sido mejor ir en su bicicleta, esa que utilizaba para pasear con sus dos pequeñas hijas, a su oficina ese día, pero eso dejó de ser una opción desde que se había hecho reconocida gracias a su libro publicado sobre psicología infantil y a las largas cátedras que dictaba en distintos centros de salud mental y universidades debido a su carrera. No la haría parecer muy profesional ni mucho menos madura la idea ya que no era la chiquilla veinteañera yendo a clases a su universidad de antaño. Petra Ral tenía 33 años y una imagen de mujer responsable y seria que mantener.

Suspiró. Jugó con un mechón de su corto cabello pelirrojo claro, haciendo viajar su vista ámbar de la ventanilla del taxi a sus piernas, debatiéndose si sería mejor correr o esperar a que el vehículo avanzara. Porque pensándolo mejor, fallar en su vida personal era aún más grave que perder el respeto de un par de pacientes, colegas o alumnos, o sea, de primera, los niños no juzgan tan fácilmente a un adulto y eso lo sabía muy bien. Los demás, bueno, aprendió a callar cualquier comentario de ellos por su salud mental, cosa que manejaba muy bien también. Además, no era tan mayor, incluso representaba unos 25 años fácilmente y muchas personas a primera vista les cuesta creer que sea una mujer con una carrera exitosa, por lo que, de nuevo, debió haber dejado sus tacones a un lado e ir en bicicleta a su consulta. Pero lo despistada y confiada no se le quitaba ni con los años.

Sacó su teléfono celular de su cartera y marcó rápidamente un número que conocía muy bien y que lamentablemente no iba a reaccionar de buena forma al favor que le iba a pedir. El pitido sonó tres veces y la voz seria de su amiga Hange Zoë se escuchó a través del teléfono saludando toscamente como acostumbraba.

\- Petra, no me digas que te ha surgido un problema justo hoy y ahora.-

\- ¿Cómo le haces para leerme la mente? ¿Estás muy ocupada? - Preguntó rápidamente porque conocía a su amiga perfectamente y no le gustaban los rodeos.

\- Me estoy preparando para el gran acontecimiento de hoy, sí, ese que tu misma me repetiste demasiadas veces para no olvidarlo, pero tengo un poco de tiempo libre, supongo.- Respondió desinteresadamente.

\- Necesito que recojas a Cara y a Chloe del jardín de infantes; que las lleves a casa, las prepares y las traigas contigo al centro de la ciudad, por favor.- Habló a la misma velocidad, para luego escuchar el quejido de Hange.

\- Petra, sabes que no se me dan bien los niños.- Comentó con una molestia exagerada en su voz.- Además, peinar a tus hijas y hacerlas ver lindas no será tarea fácil.

\- Seguro Moblit podrá ayudarte; ya sabes, es bueno para todo lo que no te destacas mucho.- Cosa que no era mentira, el esposo de su amiga era tan bueno en los quehaceres del hogar como ella en las ciencias.- Las chicas son tranquilas y lo adoran...

\- Ya. No sigas. Sabes que no puedo decirte que no.- Dijo tajante, rindiéndose.- ¿Dónde diablos estás que no puedes hacer lo que te correspondía hoy?

\- Estoy atascada aquí en el sector de la Gran Plaza, hay mucho tráfico.- Respondió Petra notoriamente cansada.- No creo que logre llegar a tiempo sin fallarle a Levi y no estoy muy lejos de él en estos momentos.-

\- Está bien.- Bufó.- Aprovechando que tienes un par de horas aún, no olvides usar algo lindo hoy para que le des una buena sorpresa y así, me divierto un rato y hago que todo esto valga la pena.

Hange no quiso escuchar la respuesta de Petra, cortando súbitamente la llamada.

La pelirroja se quedó en silencio, pensando, otra vez, en lo bien que la conocía su amiga. No por nada llevaban una amistad de casi veinte años, porque efectivamente había preparado los atuendos de las niñas, pero no el de ella para esa tarde. Mandó un mensaje explicándole en dónde podía encontrar las llaves de su hogar y la ropa para sus pequeñas, dándole al final unas infinitas gracias. Pagó al chofer el pequeño viaje y bajó del taxi para ir rumbo a buscar algo en alguna tienda y que dejara satisfechos a Levi y a Hange.

No fue muy difícil encontrarlo, ya que uno de los grandes atractivos de Francia es la moda y había para todos los estilos, incluso el sencillo, pero no menos femenino, que ella acostumbraba a usar. Optó por un vestido georgette holgado, corto y a hombros descubiertos color crema y con detalles en tonos marrón y rosa, que caía ligeramente sobre su menudo y pequeño cuerpo. Nada muy casual ni muy exagerado, porque era más bien una ocasión familiar, llena de detalles e intimidad para Levi, pero que sí con los tacones oscuros, los accesorios en tonos rosa pálido y maquillaje nude que eligió, daban a conocer lo especial del momento.

Eran las 16:00 hrs. y Petra decidió ir, aún sin almorzar, al lugar tan esperado en donde se encontraría con Levi. Como si fuera la primera cita, chequeó que todo en ella luciera perfecto antes de abrir la puerta de entrada de lo que era el nuevo salón de té de la ciudad y en un momento quedó completamente maravillada con el lugar, haciendo una vista panorámica del recinto mientras giraba en su propio eje. Soltó una pequeña risilla para demostrar un poco la emoción del momento, ya que en su totalidad, ese local gritaba que era de Levi Ackerman.

No era que no estuviese enterada de los planes y preparativos del salón. De hecho, muchas veces Levi le pidió consejos sobre la decoración, argumentando que Petra tenía un gusto exquisito, además de conocerle a la perfección para hacer del lugar un sitio ameno para sus visitantes y para él mismo, no obstante, verle ahí, en su casual atuendo de camisa arremangada azul y pantalón de tela negro, detrás de ese mesón rústico color caoba, preparando quién sabe qué brebaje con una dedicación admirable, rodeado de sus cuadros favoritos y estanterías en tonos verdes y cafés, intentando traer un bosque entero a ese lugar para mostrar su tranquilidad, pero con la claridad en sus paredes al elegir el color crema, representando lo excesivamente cerebral y perfeccionista que es, entre otros detalles que no podía ni mencionar en esos momentos, que el amor por ese hombre creció a un nivel desconocido para ella hasta en ese momento. Sentía una opresión fuerte en el pecho y genuina felicidad. Creía que su rostro le iba a doler de tanto sonreír.

Se sentó en una de las mesas redondas para dos del mismo tono caoba del recibidor, mientras observaba cómo el hombre eternamente serio, atendía a un grupo de adolescentes que no sobrepasaban los 16 años que se acercaron a la caja para cancelar y que estaban causando bastante alboroto, lo que claramente estaba colmando la casi nula paciencia que tenía el Ackerman ante el bullicio.

\- No entiendo por qué Jean me está exigiendo que debo pagar mi parte de la cuenta cuando soy el maldito cumpleañero.- Se quejó uno de los chicos, de cabello oscuro y corto, con grandes y brillantes ojos verdes en su rostro.

\- No hay problemas si pag... - Mencionó una chica que estaba en medio de ambos chicos, con rasgos asiáticos y finos, de belleza única en el país.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra, Mikasa! - Gritó interrumpiéndola un chico más o menos alto, de cabello castaño claro y ojos marrones.- Este inútil siempre...

\- ¿Van a pagar su cuenta o no? - Preguntó Levi con voz amenazante haciendo que el grupo completo guardara silencio por unos segundos, para luego empezar con sus cuchicheos que de a poco fueron aumentando en volumen nuevamente.

El Ackerman suspiró y fijó sus afilados ojos al frente, más allá del grupo de jóvenes, percatándose al fin y con sorpresa de la presencia de Petra, que lo saludó levantando su mano y con una tierna sonrisa iluminando su rostro. Iba a levantar su mano para devolver el saludo, cuando la cabeza rubia de uno de los chicos se interpuso entre él y la mujer.

\- Disculpe por el alboroto, señor, pero aquí tiene el dinero.- Anunció con nerviosismo el chiquillo que parecía menor por su apariencia y tono de voz en comparación a los demás.- Hasta luego y muchas gracias.

Levi los miró con una ceja alzada mientras ellos se marchaban y en cuanto pasaron por el lado de la mesa de Petra, ella pudo escuchar los comentarios a lo bajo de los chicos como "¿Qué le sucede a ese enano?", "Bueno, cualquiera habría perdido la paciencia con ustedes y sus discusiones" y lo que alegró a la mujer fue "Pero la tarta de manzana y el té estaban exquisitos. Vendré con mis padres..." y el grupo desapareció al cerrar la puerta del lugar.

Un joven alto, trigueño y de mirada amable se acercó a su mesa con la idea de atenderla. Petra buscó a Levi con la mirada, pero él ya había desaparecido, de seguro yendo a la cocina para ver si todo estaba en orden, dejando a los meseros como aquél chico a cargo de toda la clientela.

\- Señora Petra, qué gusto nos da verla.- Saludó cordialmente. La mencionada se sintió incómoda ante la afirmación de ser señora para ellos.- ¿Desea servirse algo mientras espera al señor Levi?

\- Buenas tardes, Gerald.- Respondió amablemente.- Quisiera un té blanco y un trozo de la tarta de manzana que mencionó la chica de hace un rato.

El chico hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró del lugar para ir a preparar su pedido. Ral seguía en un estado de felicidad extrema, observando con más detenimiento todo su alrededor porque no podía creer aún lo perfecto que era ese lugar. Levi siempre fue detallista, meticuloso y hasta obsesivo cuando se trataba del trabajo. Ya podía asegurar que era un jefe muy estricto, pero no por eso era un insensible. Todo lo contrario.

Intentó rememorar el día en el que conoció a Levi, que fue de pura casualidad hacía unos 10 años, en un resto-bar, en donde él era el encargado de la barra y los bebestibles en general, y ella, una simple clienta del montón que no se le ocurrió nada mejor que terminar con su, en aquél entonces, novio tras haber descubierto una infidelidad suya y que terminó con un gran escándalo por parte de él. Ella recién estaba graduada de la universidad, mientras que él ya estaba entrando a sus 30 años, por lo que en realidad no le dolió mucho haber desechado dos años en aquél sujeto, era joven aún. Sin embargo, la situación le dio vergüenza, rabia y generó cierta tensión en su cuerpo, por lo que decidió acercarse a la barra a pedir algo de beber.

\- Solo necesito algo para relajarme.- Soltó desganada mientras se sentaba en uno de los pisos altos y recostaba su cabeza en la mesa, sin tomarle mucha atención al hombre que la atendería.

Pasaron unos minutos y la pequeña taza trasparente y con un humeante líquido amarrillo sobre un platillo hizo su aparición al frente de sus ojos. Sorprendida, levantó su cabeza y observó a aquél pelinegro que no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero que parecía no querer quitarle su afilada vista de encima. Acercó su nariz al brebaje y un aroma dulce entró por sus fosas, dejándola más desconcertada.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Agua de manzanilla.

\- ¿Agua de manzanilla? ¿No sirves alcohol?

\- Usted dijo que quería algo que la relajara.

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos sin ninguna intención de empezar una discusión, al contrario, Petra no quería más guerra esa noche y solo le causaba curiosidad aquel bartender de baja estatura y contextura delgada, vestido completamente de negro, y que notándolo mejor, hasta lo hallaba guapo a pesar de esos dos contras que más adelante su mejor amiga Hange le sacaría en cara entre muchas otras cosas más.

Bebió un poco del contenido de la taza y un quejido escapó de su garganta al sentir lo caliente que estaba. El hombre rio por lo bajo debido a la torpeza de aquella chica al ni pensar en soplar antes de tomar la manzanilla. La pelirroja alejó la taza de ella con un respingo y negando constantemente con su cabeza.

\- ¿No le gustó? - Preguntó el pelinegro, ocultando lo divertida que le parecía la situación.

\- Está muy caliente.- Reclamó la chica.- ¿No puedes echarle un poco de agua fría?

\- Cobarde.- Sentenció el Ackerman después de unos segundos más de silencio y miradas fijas, pero haciéndole caso a su clienta a pesar de sentirse ofendido con su petición.

Hablaron mucho esa noche o mejor dicho, ella se descargó y él se limitó a escuchar atentamente y las siguientes a esa fueron igual, ya que no dudaron en intercambiar números telefónicos para seguir en contacto. Levi, de 27 años, venía de una familia de a dos muy humilde, y prácticamente dedicaba su vida entera a su madre enferma trabajando para pagar su tratamiento y cuidándola en sus tiempos libres. No tenía padre ni hermanos. Había alcanzado a estudiar Gastronomía en un instituto, pero no le llamaba mucho la atención dedicar su vida a la cocina, al menos, no dentro de ella. Más le gustaba la repostería y el té. No tenía grandes aspiraciones, era un sujeto bastante sencillo y...

\- A-bu-rri-do.- Mencionó su castaña amiga después de haberlo visto por primera vez en el apartamento que compartían ambas.- En serio, Petra, el tipo parece un anciano de 70 años, además de que no parece ser muy estable y es tan enano...

Como siempre, Hange se adelantó a los hechos, porque no fue hasta entrado el año de haberse conocido y ser amigos que comenzaron su relación. Gracioso fue como al año más tarde, Hange conoció a Moblit, siendo un tipo igual de tranquilo y leal que Levi.

\- Pero tiene estatura normal, es guapo y artista.- Corrigió y defendió una vez. A lo que ella solo le respondió con un suspiro y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Al Ackerman le complicaban los tiempos, su estilo de vida y sus preocupaciones varias que lo hacían sentirse muy inseguro al lado de Petra. A él siempre le gustó y fue obvia la química instantánea que hubo entre ellos desde un principio, pero era la primera vez que sentía algo tan fuerte que iba más allá del físico, porque Ral era preciosa a sus ojos. Sin embargo, también era calidez, comprensión, ayuda, alegría y ternura; era todo lo que nunca imaginó tener alguna vez porque no creía en el amor, por eso era huraño y hasta maleducado a veces, pero con ella nació la idea de dejar de intentar hacer algo para mantenerla a raya, porque la quería ahí para él.

Petra, por otro lado, empezaba a especializarse en Psicología Infantil y trabajaba a medio tiempo en una clínica psiquiátrica. Era sumamente inteligente y dedicada, además de comprensiva, ya que como Levi no tenía mucho tiempo debido a su madre, ella no lo tenía debido a las muchas actividades que realizaba, por lo que nunca le exigió algo demás, entendiendo completamente su situación y respetando siempre sus tiempos, incluso antes de estar juntos. Sin embargo, le preocupaba demasiado que su novio no pensara ni se dedicara a algo que realmente lo apasionara; que no tuviera alguna que otra meta a largo plazo. Su padre, quien nunca se vio obligado a interferir en su vida debido a que era una chica sumamente madura y responsable, empezó a comentarle que Levi no era alguien que le conviniese cuando la vio realmente comprometida con él, que dentro de todo, estaba lleno de problemas y ella no podía dejarse de lado para solucionárselos, pero ella no quiso escuchar nada al respecto, porque de algo estaba muy segura: Ambos se amaban incondicionalmente y ella nunca se había sentido así de bien con otra persona.

Al año y medio de estar juntos, a Petra le tocó ver a un Levi completa, pero no abiertamente, destruido debido a la muerte de Kuchel Ackerman, su madre. Lo vio vacío, desesperanzado y sin ninguna motivación para seguir adelante, generando un montón de discusiones entre ellos por varios meses. El pelinegro intentó muchas veces terminar la relación, argumentando que no se sentía lo suficientemente bueno para ella. No había dudas de que a su manera adoraba a Petra. Era su única luz en medio de toda esa neblina que tenía de vida, pero no quería ser egoísta y mucho menos ser el causante de que la vitalidad y alegría características de la pelirroja desaparecieran. No le parecía justo.

\- Si te sientes así, entonces haz algo al respecto.- Exigió Petra en una de sus tantas discusiones con su rostro bañado en lágrimas.- Nunca me sentiré tranquila si te dejo en este estado, no cuando deseo con todo mi corazón que seas la persona más feliz de este mundo.

La Ral se mantuvo firme, terca, pero no menos cariñosa durante esa época, y aunque su novio le robó mucha energía y tiempo, logró sacarlo del agujero en el que estaba junto a una buena terapia y con mucha paciencia y dedicación, consiguiendo así que el Ackerman entrara a trabajar a la pastelería de la familia de un antiguo amigo de la escuela, Erwin Smith, en donde le pagaban bastante bien y así nació la idea de montar su propio salón de té.

Pasaron un poco más de dos años y la carrera de Petra iba rápidamente en ascenso, dándole estabilidad económica y un inmenso amor por lo que estaba haciendo. Levi se sentía muy orgulloso de ella y poco a poco vio ya como algo imposible el poder alejarse y dejarla ir. A él no le iba mal en lo que hacía, aunque estaba un poco por debajo en comparación a su novia, pero esa idea no impidió que le pidiese matrimonio el día de su cumpleaños número 28, para posteriormente el verano siguiente, tomarla como su legítima esposa en una pequeña ceremonia en una de las playas de la ciudad de Dunquerque.

No demoró en llegar la pequeña Cara a sus vidas. Una copia casi exacta de la madre y del mismo Levi, con la diferencia que sus ojos se veían igual de grandes y brillantes, aunque grisáceos, a los de Petra. Chloe llegó dos años más tarde, siendo muy parecida a la Ral, pero con el cabello un tono más oscuro, tirando al castaño claro con luces rojizas. Sus vidas se volvieron caóticamente hermosas con la compañía de las dos pequeñas, siendo Levi el que pasaba más tiempo con ellas, por lo que sus expresiones se fueron suavizando con el tiempo y reír se le hizo ya una costumbre y no algo forzado. Se impuso él mismo un cambio, ya que no quería ver que sus niñas crecieran con un padre poco cariñoso o ausente y poco dedicado a ellas. Su esposa, por otra parte, hacía hasta lo imposible por cumplir con todos sus deberes, pero a veces su agenda era tan apretada que solo llegaba a dormir a la casa, y otras veces, se tomaba una semana entera para compartir con sus niñas. Ahora con Levi a cargo de su salón de té, ella estaba dispuesta a bajar un poco su ritmo de vida, ya que tampoco se permitiría fallarle a sus hijas estando tan pequeñas y en una edad en donde solo había que dedicarse a disfrutarlas.

Frenó todos sus pensamientos al ver que la tarta de manzana y el té blanco que había ordenado estaban justo debajo de ella, esperando a ser consumidos. Levantó su mirada y se encontró con su esposo sentado en el otro lado de la mesa, observándola con un poco de preocupación, puesto que él ya llevaba varios minutos allí, pero no quiso molestarla; sabía que su mente trabajaba todo el tiempo. Petra le sonrió genuinamente y alcanzó una de sus manos que descansaba encima de la mesa para acariciarla.

\- Estabas muy ensimismada.- Comentó Levi, respondiendo a la caricia de su mano y levantando la otra con un pequeño tenedor de postre con un trozo de la tarta para dársela en la boca a su esposa, quien aceptó gustosa.

\- Mmm... Levi.- Dijo aún sin tragar todo, con claro placer en su tono de voz.- La chica tenía razón: Esto está exquisito.

\- ¿Qué chica?

\- La del grupo grande de recién.- Lo escuchó bufar.- Los tendrás seguido si no lograste espantarlos del todo hace un rato.

\- Mientras no causen desorden, estará todo bien.- Dijo llevando otro trozo de tarta a la boca de la pelirroja.- Te esperaba para más tarde...

\- Había problemas con el tránsito y se me haría muy tarde si no venía directo para acá. Hange traerá a las niñas.- Anunció despreocupadamente y saboreándose; Levi frunció el ceño.- Vienen con Moblit.

\- Eso me tranquiliza un poco.- Confesó, dejando el tenedor en el plato, para tomar la taza y beber del té negro que se había preparado.- ¿En qué pensabas? - Una linda sonrisa se asomó en los labios de Petra, haciendo saltar su corazón.

\- Solo estaba recordando...- Aseguró, mirándolo juguetonamente, fingiendo timidez, mientras llevaba otro trozo de tarta a su boca y volvió al tema de antes.- No sé cómo no he engordado estando contigo.

\- Eso es porque nunca te quedas quieta, Petra.- Afirmó el Ackerman.- Y creo que no debo recordarte que nunca me apasionó la cocina, así que mientras trabajé en esa pastelería, en casa nunca tomé algún utensilio siquiera. Al contrario, llegaba a limpiar.

\- ¿Eso significa que ahora al estar al mando aquí, podrás cocinar en casa? - Preguntó con sus ojos ilusionados al pensar en la posibilidad; a ella no le gustaba la cocina y no se le daba muy bien.

\- No me molestaría.- Respondió más resignado que otra cosa, porque Petra ya hacía demasiado.- ¿Es ese un vestido nuevo? - Preguntó dándose cuenta recién de ese detalle. Su esposa se sonrojó tiernamente y asintió con la cabeza.- Hablaremos de eso al llegar a casa, entonces.- Terminó de comentar una vez le echó un vistazo lentamente.

Levi nunca fue un hombre muy expresivo ni comunicativo y aunque eso haya cambiado un poco con la presencia de sus hijas, en donde se abría un poco más a las demostraciones de cariño, con Petra siempre mantiene la compostura y sus reservas. A ella eso no le molestaba por el simple hecho de que Levi demostraba su amor con miradas, cuidados y detalles que incluso a ella se le escapan a veces, y cuando se encuentran solos compartiendo en la cama de ambos, la pasión y el disfrute eran únicos, al igual que las atenciones. Además, incluso con todo ese carácter silencioso y frío que tiene, ella nunca se sintió limitada al entregarle su cariño, como tampoco en otros aspectos de su vida. Él la dejaba ser, siempre y cuando se mantuviese a salvo y sana, ahí le salía su lado sobreprotector, y apoyaba cada proyecto que se le ocurría; sabían escucharse muy bien, teniendo charlas infinitas muchas veces sobre cualquier cosa.

¿Había que mencionar más razones para amarlo? Petra creía que no y por eso siempre luchó por mantenerlo a su lado y sacar a la luz todo el potencial que tenía.

\- Claro, cariño, lo discutiremos más tarde.- Acordó la pelirroja sonriente, sabiendo lo que le esperaba en unas horas más.- Hemos pasado por mucho ¿No lo crees? - Comentó volviendo a observar todo su alrededor maravillada.

\- De no haberte tenido a mi lado, no habría descubierto nunca que quería armar todo esto y mucho menos lo hubiese logrado.- Dijo imitándola y luego agregó.- Siempre pienso en si hubieras renunciado a mi hace unos años...

\- Pero no lo hice, querido y hoy más que nunca no me arrepiento de todo lo que he vivido contigo.- Interrumpió dándole fin al último bocado de tarta, sin que la sonrisa abandonara su rostro.- Estoy muy feliz y orgullosa de ti.

\- Gracias, Petra. Por todo.- Y ahí estaban esa mirada especial mezclada entre admiración, agradecimiento y amor, y la pequeña sonrisa que cada vez era menos difícil de ver. No pedía más.

\- ¡Papá! - Gritó con su voz aguda una niña de cuatro años, quien entró corriendo rápidamente para ir al encuentro con sus padres en un lindo vestido de manga larga rojo arriba, que caía ampliamente en un tul blanco y un lazo rojo con bordes blancos en medio. Levi no tardó en incorporarse para tomar en sus brazos a la pequeña pelinegra y abrazarla.- Te he extrañado mucho.

\- Y yo a ti, Cara.- Respondió el Ackerman enternecido, consciente de que el paso del tiempo para los niños es distinto al de los adultos.- ¿Quién ha elegido este vestido para ti? - Preguntó ya mirándola .

\- Fue Mamá. Chloe tiene uno parecido, pero en rosa. Tío Moblit me hizo esta cola de caballo en el cabello. A Chloe no se la hizo porque tiene el cabello muy corto aún, y nos trajo con la tía Hange, pero Chloe se quedó dormida en el camino; le dije que no lo hiciera y no hizo caso.- Habló la niña con suerte respirando entre frases, haciendo reír a su padre por lo bajo.- ¿Es este tu nuevo lugar de trabajo? - Preguntó la niña observando detenidamente todo el lugar. Levi asintió.- Me gusta mucho y huele a té, como tú, Papá.

Petra se quedó mirando la escena con una emoción y ternura indescriptibles. Sin dudas las emociones estaban a flor de piel para ella ese día. Se levantó y fue hacia la entrada del lugar para encontrarse con una Hange algo recelosa y a un Moblit encantado al tener a la pequeña Chloe durmiendo entre sus brazos y pidió al hombre que se la pasara para cargarla. La niña no notó el cambio y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su madre gustosa y sin interrumpir su sueño.

\- Muchas gracias, chicos. Me han salvado de una grande.

\- No fue nada, Petra. Con gusto nos encargaremos de las niñas las veces que quieras.- Dijo el hombre de piel tostada acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña.

\- No hagas tantas promesas por los dos, Moblit.- Regañó su esposa más que irritada, ajustando sus lentes.- Sabes que no tengo tiempo para andar de niñera.

La pelirroja rio nerviosa ante la pequeña discusión que tenía la pareja, que era bastante peculiar. Moblit era demasiado amable, algo nervioso y tímido, pero con una alegría desbordante y hacía muy bien de cuidador y protector. Sin embargo Hange era todo lo contrario: impulsiva, hiperactiva e irresponsable con su integridad física, añadiéndole ese carácter fuerte e inamovible que muchas veces sacaba de quicio a cualquiera. Para Levi era una loca de patio y más con el perfil de científica que tenía, porque su carrera de médico siempre fue más por el lado de la investigación y dictar clases en la universidad.

Físicamente era otro tema. Hange era alta y pues Moblit lo era aún más, lo cual los hacía ver bien juntos, pero ella siempre mantuvo un estilo más tosco, sobrio y descuidado, por lo que eso no era atractivo para los hombres en general, más con la personalidad que tenía, pero ella tenía una clara y bonita piel, su cabello castaño siempre brillaba, aún cuando siempre lo lleva recogido en una coleta, y cuando no estaba tan seria o molesta, se veía encantadora. Moblit no solo era encantador, sino que era guapo, aunque sus rasgos eran muy típicos: ni muy blanco ni muy moreno, ojos cafés y cabello castaño claro, pero era elegante al vestir y siempre buscaba ropa de marca. Era artista, estaba en él ese gusto.

¿Cómo terminaron juntos? Era un misterio, pero lo importante era que funcionaban muy bien y Petra se tranquilizó al saber que Moblit sin dudas cuidaría bien de su amiga.

\- ¿Te olvidas de que somos los padrinos de Cara? Hicimos la promesa de estar con ella siempre que nos necesite ¿Verdad, Petra? - Moblit estaba ligeramente irritado, cosa extraña en él y buscó el apoyo de la pelirroja por aquella razón.

\- No metas a Petra en nuestras discusiones y tampoco es el momento para tener una.- Cortó de inmediato la castaña al ver a su amiga titubeando, incómoda.

\- Bien, iré con Levi.- Dijo cortante, llegando donde el Ackerman y dejando a ambas mujeres tensas y en silencio.

\- Necesito sentarme un momento, Hange.- Habló consternada y con Chloe aún en sus brazos.- Ven, tenemos que hablar sobre esto ahora.

\- No, Petra, en serio no es nada.- Reclamó implorándole a su amiga.

\- Ahora, Hange.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas que las mantenía lo suficientemente apartadas de los dos hombres que conversaban animadamente o mejor dicho: Moblit hablaba y Levi escuchaba, como era costumbre entre ellos. Aunque el castaño podía ocultar muy bien su irritación para no incomodar a su esposo, por lo que definitivamente por parte de él no iba a haber más quejas. No obstante, Petra conocía muy bien el motivo que podía poner de mal humor a Moblit, el cual entendía muy bien y a eso se debía la fascinación que tenía con Cara y Chloe. No era que hablaran todo el tiempo del tema con su mejor amiga, pero definitivamente era algo grande que llevó a casi impedir la boda de ambos hacía ya unos tres años.

\- En serio, no soy quién para meterme en tu vida matrimonial, pero maldita sea, Hange, se lo prometiste.- Recriminó la pelirroja en voz baja para que ni Chloe pudiera escucharla, pero sonaba firme.

\- Se supone que eres mi amiga y que debes estar en todas conmigo, Petra.- Respondió molesta, estirando los brazos exageradamente, como solo ella lo hacía.- Además, no entiendo su afán al querer tanto un niño...

\- Se lo prometiste, Hange.- Repitió Ral, mostrando su desaprobación en su rostro.- Y respeto tu decisión si no deseas tener hijos, está bien, pero no puedes hacer que Moblit siga perdiendo el tiempo. No se lo merece.

\- Sabes lo que siento por él...

\- Sí y también conozco su anhelo de ser padre. Lo lleva dentro de él, Hange, la prueba es solo ver cómo trata a las niñas.

Hange suspiró cansada, sin saber qué decir, pero molesta; echándose completamente encima de la silla, abriendo sus piernas (menos mal y estaba usando sus típicos pantalones ajustados) y tocando el puente de su nariz frenéticamente. Petra sabía que cuando su amiga se comportaba así, era porque se estaba debatiendo mentalmente si contar algo o no, que generalmente era algo grande y ya se estaba imaginando lo peor con respecto a su pareja de amigos. Hange giró su cabeza y observó con hastío cómo Moblit jugaba con Cara, mientras Levi atendía a los que suponía eran los últimos clientes de la tarde.

\- No creo que realmente esté perdiendo el tiempo...- Terminó por confesar como quien no quiere decir la cosa.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Preguntó Petra extrañada y distraída ya que su hija menor estaba mostrando signos de despertar al fin.

\- Petra...- Llamó su amiga para pedir su atención y posó sus codos encima de la mesa, juntando ambas manos y encontrándose con la mirada atenta de su amiga. Sintió nervios antes de volver a hablar, pero se mantuvo seria.- Está pasando.

La pelirroja ladeó su cabeza sin entender en un principio, las mejillas de Hange se tiñeron levemente de rojo por la vergüenza y los claros nervios del momento. Levantó una de sus cejas y exageró más su expresión para hacerle ver lo obvio y entonces algo hizo clic en el cerebro de Petra que la obligó a abrir al máximo sus ojos y que una perfecta "O" se formara en sus labios.

\- ¿Mami? - Anunció Chloe levantando sus cansados ojos ámbar para reconocer bien a su madre.

\- Hola, preciosa.- Saludó ligeramente desconcertada por la noticia que acababa de recibir. Despejó el rostro de la pequeña peinando con sus dedos su cabello cobrizo, sonriéndole, mientras la niña restregaba sus ojos con sus pequeñas manos.- ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho? - Preguntó como acusando de un crimen horrible a Hange.

\- Me da pánico la idea, Petra. Ni siquiera he sido capaz de cargar alguna vez a una de tus hijas.- Declaró rápido, viendo cómo dos pares de ojos idénticos la observaban con curiosidad.- Ni se te ocurra...

\- Vamos, tómala. Tienes suerte de que tenga casi dos años y que estés sentada.- La pelirroja sonrió de manera cruel y estiró a la pequeña hacia la dirección de Hange.

\- No soy una de tus pacientes que necesitan enfrentar el miedo para solucionar sus problemas.- Atacó Hange, alejándose de la pequeña que la miraba divertida, de seguro por sus propias expresiones exageradas.- Levi te matará si me ve sola con ella.

\- ¿Qué intentas hacer, Petra? - Cuestionó Levi extremadamente serio, apareciendo a las espaldas de la castaña con anteojos y ambas se dieron cuenta en ese momento que el local solo estaba con ellos adentro.

\- ¿No crees que es una buena oportunidad para ir a hablar con Moblit de esto? - Dijo Petra con voz de mando en su pregunta, ignorando completamente a su esposo.-

\- Eres una...

\- Ten cuidado con lo que vas a decir, cuatro ojos...

\- ¡No te metas, enano! ¡Tu mujer es una sádica!

\- ¡Enano! ¡Enano! - Gritó la pequeña, aplaudiendo entre risas haciendo que todos dirigieran su atención a ella.

\- A papá no le gusta que le digan enano.- Sermoneó Cara a su hermana pequeña, llegando con Moblit debido al alboroto.

\- No, querida. No es correcto andar molestando a los demás por cosas que pueden de verdad hacerlos sentir muy mal.- Corrigió Petra mirando con desaprobación a Hange y Levi.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Enano!

\- Todo esto es tu culpa...

\- Mamá, detenla.

\- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

\- ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!

\- Vaya, Hange, qué buena noticia.- Pronunció la voz gastada de un hombre al que todos se giraron a mirar después del silencio sepulcral que generó la noticia de la Zoë, quien en un movimiento rápido y sin saludar y responderle al recién llegado, subió a la segunda planta que daba a una terraza, corriendo, siendo seguida inmediatamente por su esposo Moblit, aún perturbado con lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- ¡Abuelo! - Cara corrió a abrazar al hombre que bordeaba los 60 años, aún manteniendo algo de su cabello castaño claro entre el blanco que anunciaba ya su entrada a la tercera edad, además de tener las líneas de expresión marcadas y su piel era ligeramente tostada.- ¿Qué es estar embarazada?

\- Significa que tía Hange tendrá un bebé, cariño.- Explicó Petra con cansancio en su rostro a lo que la niña optó por mirar sorprendida y quedarse en silencio pensando.- ¿Cómo estás, padre?

\- Estoy sorprendido, pareciera que no es motivo de alegría la llegada de este bebé.- Comentó relajado y sonriente, mientras le daba un abrazo a su hija y luego le pidió cargar a su nieta menor estirando sus brazos.-

\- Hange solo está asustada. Hay que darle su tiempo.- Dijo sonriendo mientras veía cómo Chloe abrazaba por el cuello a su abuelo.- Moblit sabrá decirle lo correcto.

Petra no estaba muy alejada de la realidad. Sin embargo, en la terraza del lugar, la castaña estaba sentada en el piso, escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas. No estaba llorando o eso quería creer, pero sí estaba molesta consigo misma y tampoco quería darle la cara a Moblit en esos momentos, debido que ella siempre era la que no le temía ni a la cosa más extraña, asquerosa y fuerte que se le presentara, pero todo lo que tenía que ver con su parte emocional y tomar responsabilidad de ello era todo un desafío que ella no quería reconocer abiertamente. Prefería decir que no quería hijos porque iba a perder tiempo e independencia con lo que respecta a su trabajo, no obstante, desde que Moblit llegó a su vida, todas esas pequeñas mentiras han salido a la luz, dejándola más vulnerable que nunca.

El castaño estaba contento y con todas las ganas de celebrar a lo grande durante la fiesta de inauguración del salón de té de Levi para contárselo a persona que se le cruzara en el camino y lamentaba que su esposa no compartiera su entusiasmo al respecto, pero entendía que para ella no era un tema fácil de tratar. Él siempre la observaba y desde hacía un buen tiempo Hange se limitaba a ver a la distancia cómo interactuaba su mejor amiga con sus hijas; sabía que en su mente existía cierta curiosidad al respecto y fue por esa razón que él la estuvo presionando el último año para ponerse en campaña e intentarlo. Además de que ya no daba más de las ganas de poder tener a una criatura que viniese del amor de ambos entre sus brazos. Era un soñador en potencia, por lo que le era imposible no dejarse llevar por su propia imaginación.

Moblit tomó asiento al lado de Hange, apoyando su espalda en la pared rojiza, mirándola embobado, y aún sabiendo que su esposa estaba en el borde de un colapso nervioso, decidió molestarla estirando sus dedos hacia el costado de su barriga plana, causándole cosquillas.

\- Detente.- Ordenó agresiva, sin levantar su cabeza. Moblit no se detuvo. En serio, para.- Dijo de nuevo, aguantándose la risa. Él siguió sin obedecer.- Moblit, déjame en paz de una perra vez.- Y se dignó a mirarlo.

\- Ahí estás, tal cual como imaginaba que estarías, Hange.- Dijo Moblit tranquilo sonriéndole tierno y con mucha atención, removiendo en una caricia una pequeña lágrima que corría por el rostro de su mujer con su dedo pulgar, haciendo derretir el corazón de la castaña.

\- No tienes ni idea...- Se quejó, ocultando su rostro nuevamente.

\- Si no me dices, será difícil entenderte.- Habló paciente, intentado levantar la cabeza de Hange nuevamente.

\- ¿Por qué yo y no otra, Moblit? - Cuestionó con la voz rota, sorprendiendo a su marido completamente.- ¿Qué te hizo pensar que podía ser buena idea tenerme como tu esposa y madre de tu hijo?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Nunca he sido como las otras.- Afirmó viéndole a los ojos, al borde del llanto.- No soy como Petra. Soy egoísta, bruta y con cero iniciativa para cumplir con los estándares. Ni siquiera soy tan bonita como para querer traer niños que se parezcan a mi y no sé si pueda...

\- Detente, ahora.- Ordenó molesto, frunciendo el ceño y desaprobando cada dicho de la castaña, agarrándola de los hombros.- Me enamoré de ti justamente por todo lo que eres y quisiera decir que te elegí, pero no, esto fue involuntario e incontrolable desde nuestra primera conversación y desde entonces no hay mujer más hermosa que tú para mí.- Dijo esto último avergonzado y con sus mejillas coloradas, pero sin dejar de mirarla directo a sus ojos.- No seremos los más ordenados ni los más convencionales, pero juntos somos buenos y por esa simple razón nuestro bebé crecerá bien. No tengo dudas de eso.

\- Eres un tonto.- Gimoteó después de un largo silencio, rompiendo en llanto y abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.- Si algo sale mal, será tu culpa.

\- Con tal que no vuelvas a dudar de ti misma y decir esa cantidad de cosas sin sentido sobre ti, te daré la razón cuántas veces quieras.- Dijo sonriente quitándole los anteojos y besando sus labios suavemente.

No desde muy lejos, Petra y Cara observaban la tierna escena de la pareja, haciendo que la mayor soltara un suspiro de alivio y emoción. La pequeña desvió la mirada al ver que sus tíos estaban besándose en la boca, le resultaba raro y asqueroso ese gesto, aunque también había sido testigo de cómo lo compartían a veces sus padres y en algunas películas también lo hacían, pero supuso que era algo que solo lo hacían los adultos.

\- ¿Papá y tú pueden tener otro bebé? - Preguntó de la nada la pelinegra y con una expresión muy seria, casi y se veía como su padre.

\- Podemos sí.- Respondió Petra un poco descolocada con la pregunta de la niña y más porque estaba lejos de tener el plan de seguir agrandando la familia.

\- Entonces si ustedes tienen un bebé también, el de tía Hange y tío Moblit no se sentiría solo.- Prununció solemne y con una seriedad y seguridad tremendas.- Ya tengo cuatro años, Mamá; no puedo jugar con niños tan pequeños.- Petra la observó impactada y se largó a reír luego de unos segundos.

\- Cara, eso no podrá ser ahora porque mi prioridad es estar contigo y con tu hermana.- Explicó agachándose para quedar a la altura de la niña.- ¿No te gustaría salir conmigo un día de estos? Las dos solas.

\- ¿Solo las dos? - Preguntó sorprendida y gritando un poco de la emoción, con su rostro iluminado por la idea, ya que nunca tenía la atención exclusiva de su madre.- ¿Podemos ir al Zoológico?

\- ¡Claro! Donde tú quieras, cariño.

\- Pero... ¿Qué pasará con Chloe? - Cuestionó cambiando su semblante a uno de preocupación.

\- No hay de qué preocuparse, de seguro el abuelo no tendrá problemas en quedarse con ella.- Le dijo sonriendo y mirándola con todo el cariño que podía sentir una madre por su hija.- ¿Puedo abrazarte, Cara? - La pequeña simplemente se acercó y rodeó el cuello de su madre con sus pequeños brazos.

Petra sentía culpa e inseguridad cuando se trataba de su primogénita. Estaba esa constante autocrítica y se cuestionaba mucho su forma de criar a ambas niñas, pero Cara ya estaba forjando su personalidad, sus ideas y siempre para ella ha sido su verdadera caja de sorpresas y su desafío para hacer las cosas bien, pero a veces se dedicaba más a pensar en sus propias inseguridades como madre que en prestarle atención a la niña. Por eso, la pequeña Ackerman era más cercana a Levi y demostraba más abiertamente su cariño hacia a él, y la distancia entre ambas se acrecentó con la llegada de Chloe, renunciando y cediendo toda su atención a su hermana pequeña.

Le preocupaba que su hija fuera tan seria, correcta y perfeccionista. Era extremadamente tierna sí, además de ser muy curiosa y estudiosa; no había dudas de que era una mezcla de su esposo y ella, pero deseaba verla actuar más como una niña y no como un adulto. No se relajaba y tampoco se unía a muchos juegos con otros niños, diciendo que no le parecía interesante ir y jugar con tierra y terminar toda sucia por intentar hacer realidad alguna fantasía de algún niño tonto.

Ahí llegó a la conclusión de que le estaba dando una imagen demasiado cuadrada de la vida y que había que medirse en todo para no ocasionar problemas y Levi... bueno, él no ocultaba su desagrado a los lugares sucios, de hecho, era un fanático, por lo que quizás dejaron de lado el hecho de que los niños hacen travesuras, les gusta andar embarrados y podían dibujar o pintar en una pared de sus habitaciones puras incoherencias.

\- Te quiero mucho, Cara. No olvides nunca eso.- Dijo abrazándola más fuerte y besando su mejilla, dejándola manchada con el labial rosa pastel que estaba utilizando.

\- Andas muy sensible, Mamá.- Dijo la pequeña, quejándose, posando sus oscuros ojos en los de su madre. Ella rio suavemente, sus expresiones eran idénticas a las de su esposo.- Yo también te quiero mucho.

Se sonrieron mutuamente y decidieron salir a la pequeña terraza a encontrarse con la pareja recién reconciliada y tomar un poco de aire. Ambos castaños miraron a madre e hija acercarse y tomaron distancia el uno del otro, incorporándose yendo a su encuentro.

\- Lo siento tanto, Petra.- Se disculpó Moblit haciendo una pequeña reverencia.- No era el momento para armar un alboroto así.

\- No es como si con la presencia de Hange las cosas siempre estén tranquilas.- Añadió la pelirroja, burlándose de su amiga.- Pero está bien y felicitaciones.- Guardó silencio un segundo y su expresión cambió a una de alegría extrema.- ¡Voy a ser tía! - Y se lanzó a abrazar a Hange que era por lo menos una cabeza más alta que Petra.

\- No te he perdonado aún lo de re...

\- ¿Importa eso? ¡Hay que celebrar!

Bajaron inmediatamente a buscar una botella de vino, aunque a Hange le iban a ofrecer un vaso de jugo natural de frambuesa debido a su estado. Al llegar a la planta baja, pudieron encontrarse con los que eran el antiguo jefe de Levi, Erwin Smith, y sus ex-compañeros de la pastelería en la que trabajó por casi cinco años y quienes estuvieron a cargo del liderazgo del Ackerman, Auro Brossard, Gunther Schultz y Erd Gin. Además, estaban sus dos amigos de infancia, Isabel Magnolia y Furlan Church, quienes estaban eternamente en una relación sin mayores compromisos ni responsabilidades más allá de tenerse el uno al otro.

La idea de la inauguración fue de Petra; Levi fue quien exigió que fuera una reunión a tomar el té, a una hora prudente y siguiendo la tradición de los británicos, ya que él ni en sus años de juventud fue alguien sociable ni fanático de ir a fiestas, por lo que solo invitó a quienes consideraba su familia y verdaderos amigos, y hacer de esta ocasión algo que también caracterizara al dueño, con su personalidad para muchos aburrida y anticuada en varios aspectos; claro, esto ya lo sabían todos los presentes y agradecieron al menos, el buen vino que les sirvieron para hacer el brindis. Nada muy elaborado y sin discursos, por obvias razones.

Erwin Smith, el que era prácticamente heredero de la pastelería familiar, estaba lejos de saber el manejo de esta misma y fue una tragedia para él cuando Levi le anunció seis meses atrás sobre su renuncia y la razón de esta, ya que él, al ser historiador, pasaba toda la responsabilidad y control del lugar al pelinegro, porque incluso los empleados le tenían más respeto por su severa y estricta forma de dirigir y dar órdenes. Hasta el día de hoy le ha sido difícil encontrar a alguien como él y seguía escuchando quejas de sus padres al no tener la mínima intención de al menos interesarse en el negocio y aprender de él para solo dar órdenes.

\- Estaba pensando en darle el puesto a Auruo.- Reveló secretamente el rubio de cejas pronunciadas a Levi.- ¿Qué opinas?

\- Su ego se irá a las nubes.- Comentó sin ninguna emoción en especial el Ackerman. Smith lanzó una pequeña carcajada.

\- Pero creo que Erd necesitará más el dinero; no sé si va por el cuarto o quinto hijo con su esposa ya.- Levi lo miró sorprendido.- Bueno, eso y siempre ha trabajado muy bien.

\- Es más que eficiente.- Agregó el pelinegro, sirviéndose su enésima taza de té negro.- Es una buena opción.

No hubo más conversación entre ellos, pero sin dudas Erwin era de esas personas que sorprendentemente, a pesar de tener una vida completamente distinta en su totalidad, hacía que su sola personalidad encajara muy bien con la de él. Ignorando todo lo demás. Agradecía también la confianza que le tuvo cuando estaba hecho un desastre de dejarlo entrar y ser líder del lugar más preciado, quizás no para él, pero sí para su familia.

El antes mencionado Erd, reservado, pero no tan serio como los otros dos hombres, hizo su aparición como si lo hubiesen invocado.

\- Vaya, capitán, este lugar solo demuestra lo grande que eres.- Dijo en tono relajado, admirado sin dejar de mirar el lugar. Se referían a él como capitán al ser la cabeza del grupo.-

\- ¿No pudiste elegir mejores palabras, Erd? - Contestó Levi, inmutable y notó que la intención del rubio de cabello largo no era precisamente el molestarlo cuando su rostro mostró terror y vergüenza.- ¿Cómo está tu familia, Erd? - Dijo cambiando el tema.

\- Bien. Esperando la llegada del cuarto bebé.- Respondió orgulloso, a lo que Levi asintió ocultando bien la sorpresa que le daba el pensar que la mujer llevaba cuatro años seguidos embarazada prácticamente.- Puedo ver que la suya está muy bien; las niñas están muy grandes... ¿No has pensado en buscar que salga el niño? - Soltó de pronto sin anestesia, haciendo que Levi congelara todo su cuerpo y que sus ojos grises y pequeños lo observaran fijamente. Erwin se partió de la risa.

\- No, Erd.- Contestó a secas.

\- Además a Levi se le da sorprendentemente bien el tema de ser padre de puras niñas.- Comentó Erwin, aún divertido por las reacciones mecánicas que tenía el pelinegro cuando se molestaba.

\- Que lo digas precisamente tú, Erwin, no vale mucho.- Mencionó el Ackerman, a un paso de irse a compartir con otros invitados.

Claro, el rubio era un ermitaño que estaba lejos de conseguirse una novia y empezar a formar una familia.

\- ¿Les puedo tomar una fotografía? - Llegó diciendo la pelirroja de cabello rebelde, sin siquiera esperar la respuesta de los tres hombres y capturó el momento haciendo clic y la luz del flash los cegó un segundo.- Cambia la cara, Levi, que se supone que es tu día especial.

\- Tsk... Sabes que...- Se vio interrumpido por el suave, pero exigente tirón que sintió en su pantalón y se encontró con la pequeña clon de Petra que estiró sus brazos una vez que vio que tenía la atención de su padre.- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí, Chloe? - Los demás rieron por el repentino cambio en la expresión de los ojos del pelinegro, que se suavizó instantáneamente al tener a su hija menor en sus brazos, sentada encima de sus piernas.

\- El padre de Petra al fin la soltó... ¿Estamos ante un caso de favoritismo del abuelo? - Isabel tomó otra fotografía esta vez de padre e hija y luego Levi frunció el ceño por el comentario de su amiga.

\- ¿Has pensado en dedicarte a esos programas de chismes? - Respondió Levi sin ninguna gracia, lo que hizo molestar a la pelirroja.

\- No me insultes así; soy una verdadera periodista, enano.

\- Galletas, Papi.- Pidió Chloe con voz suave, indicando con su dedo índice un plato lleno de galletas con mermelada que descansaban en el gran mesón en donde estaba compartiendo con sus amigos. Levi le acercó el plato e inmediatamente la niña comenzó a comer.

\- Te lo dije, no necesita niños.- Se oyó decir a Erwin mientras Erd asentía con su cabeza repetidamente.- Es impresionante lo parecida que es a Petra.- Comentó mirando fijamente a la niña.

\- El señor Ral opina lo mismo y le da mucha nostalgia ver a Chloe. No solo le recuerda a Petra, sino que también a su fallecida esposa.- Dijo Hange uniéndose a la conversación y sentándose a un lado de Erwin.- ¡Pero qué haces, chiquilla! - Exclamó al ver que Chloe dejaba a un lado un par de galletas completas, pero sin su centro de mermelada que las hacía especiales.

\- Te vas a comer esas galletas ahora, Chloe.- Regañó Levi alejándole nuevamente el plato. La niña hizo un leve ruido de queja y sus enormes ojos ámbar lo observaron entre indignados y angustiados.

\- No, Levi, no la hagas llorar.- Protestó Isabel conmovida con los gestos llenos de pena de Chloe.- No le puede gustar todo ¿Sabes?

\- Con esto aprenderá a no pedir ese tipo de cosas ni a hacer un desastre con la comida, entonces.

Los presentes lo miraron como un caso perdido, porque era un obsesivo compulsivo con la limpieza y del orden. Lo que era un par de migas para algunos, para Levi era una pila de basura y no había quién lo sacara de eso. Se le estaba haciendo un problema la personalidad inquieta, traviesa y altamente creativa de Chloe, muy distinta a su hija mayor y Petra le tenía prohibido criticar la esencia de alguna de las niñas y compararlas entre sí. Más si solo eran por actitudes normales de los niños a su edad.

Chloe en silencio, entre sollozos, pero sin botar lágrimas, comenzó a masticar una galleta y fue en ese momento que los adultos presentes se dieron cuenta de que la pequeña pelirroja de mañosa se interesó solo en la mermelada, ya que al terminar con las dos que había apartado, Levi volvió a acercarle el plato con las demás galletas y sin quejas se comió un par más.

\- Nunca critiquen mi forma de criar a estas mocosas.

El Ackerman también era rudo al momento de hablar, casi agresivo dependiendo de la persona y cuando se molestaba con sus hijas, ellas no eran la excepción y era bastante estricto.

La reunión no se extendió demasiado, era día lunes después de todo, por lo que no pasó de las 22:00 hrs. para que todos se fueran a sus respectivos hogares. Hubo risas, fotografías, noticias y muchas felicitaciones por el lugar, la comida y por supuesto, el té.

Levi manejó por el centro de la ciudad con su esposa a su lado y sus hijas dormidas en el asiento trasero hasta el apartamento que se convirtió con el tiempo en el lugar ideal para ser su hogar: Un lugar espacioso, con murallas blancas llenas de cuadros y fotografías de ellos, muy iluminado; con muebles rústicos y oscuros, ni tan moderno ni tan anticuado, perfecto para las cuatro personas que vivían ahí porque les daba la libertad para tener su propio espacio, aunque las niñas como eran pequeñas aún, por ahora compartían habitación e incluso cama algunas veces para que no se sintieran muy solas por las noches.

Ambos padres no quisieron molestar el sueño del par de hermanas, por lo que no hicieron ni el intento de sacarles las pijamas y las acostaron juntas en la cama de Cara, bien cubiertas por las mantas blancas y moradas que hacían juego con toda la habitación. Habían tenido un día igual de agitado, lleno de encuentros y emociones como ellos, pero más les alegraba que todo hubiese salido bien, haber compartido con sus seres querido el primer día del ansiado salón de té que fue lo más cercano a la perfección según el propio Ackerman.

Levi no pudo evitar pensar en la particular frase que le mencionó su suegro en modo de felicitación mientras observaba desde el umbral de la puerta cómo Petra arropaba y besaba las cabezas de cada niña dulcemente, dejando luego la lámpara de abejita encendida en el velador por si alguna de ellas despertaba durante la madrugada.

_"Me alegra tanto saber que mi hija, mi querida Petra, no se haya equivocado en lo más mínimo contigo."_

Ese era el problema o el talento o la virtud de Petra: Guardaba un respeto y una esperanza por los demás que era insoportable muchas veces, casi la hacía parecer ingenua al siempre esperar lo mejor de las otras personas y no era precisamente porque haya sido ajena a la realidad del mundo, ella también había tenido sus pérdidas, sus penas y sus dolores. Vio a su padre, un hombre sumamente bueno, correcto y trabajador, manteniendo una casa y criando solo a su hija desde que ella era muy pequeña. No lograba ni recordar cómo fue el sufrimiento que sintió aquel hombre al perder de la noche a la mañana a su amada esposa, pero sí todo el cariño y dedicación que le daba a ella hasta el día de hoy y un vacío extraño que aún cargaba al no haber tenido la figura materna presente en su vida.

-¿En qué piensas, Levi? - Interrumpió su esposa su hilo de ideas, encontrándose con su rostro muy cerca, curioso y expresivo, tan distinto al suyo.

\- En lo grandiosa que eres.- No pudo ocultar su leve sonrisa ni apartar sus ojos de ella. Subió una de sus manos para acariciar una de sus mejillas de manera suave.- Nunca imaginé alguna vez que lograría tener este tipo de vida hasta conocerte.

\- Eres muy bueno en muchas cosas también, cariño.- Respondió abrazándolo desde el cuello y apoyando su mentón en su hombro; él la correspondió de inmediato.- Hemos construido todo esto juntos y me hace sentir alegría que vivamos plenos y felices con eso.

Levi la apartó un poco para contemplarla con sus ojos intensos y pequeños; Petra creía que nunca iba a poder recibir ese gesto de manera tranquila y esta vez no sería la excepción, lo cual hacía que a ese hombre se le subiera el ego inmensamente.

Se fundieron en un beso largo, suave y lento, de esos que compartían la mayor parte del tiempo porque el Ackerman no sabía demostrar sus sentimientos a través de las palabras y Petra era demasiado dulce, cuidadosa y tierna como para aceptar y dar otra cosa, por eso encajaban tan bien.

\- Te amo, Levi.- Confesó por enésima vez en su vida cuando dieron fin al beso, levemente agitada, con una sonrisa llena de cariño y sus ojos brillando como siempre lo hacían al mirarlo.

Levi siempre se complicaba cuando ella se abría de esa manera. Un nudo molesto se apoderaba de su garganta, haciendo reír a Petra la mayoría del tiempo. No es que él no le haya confesado alguna vez lo mismo, las pocas veces que le había dicho la misma frase era porque a él le nacía en las situaciones más cotidianas y simples que habían compartido a lo largo de los años, de forma inesperada y casi fuera de lugar, pero completamente sinceras. Sin embargo, él ese día en especial se sentía completamente feliz, agradecido y afortunado por tenerla a su lado fielmente, más que veces anteriores, por lo que se relajó y contestó dejando atónita a su mujer.

\- Y yo te adoro, Ral.

Y ella rio luego de salir de la sorpresa, tomando la mano de su esposo y saliendo de la habitación de sus hijas para irse a la de ellos en donde seguirían celebrando y entregándose al otro durante el resto de la noche sin ninguna culpa como muchas veces anteriores y muchas más que estaban por venir.

Era simple, a veces complicado e intenso, pero Levi todas las noches dormía con la idea de que la mejor decisión que tomó en su vida fue no haberse resistido ante las buenas intenciones y el cariño de Petra, lo cual era recíproco siempre.

_"Porque quererte cada día es la mayor bendición de todas."_


End file.
